The Power Surge Episode 1 - Power Up
by NinjagoKarly
Summary: Nindroids begin attacking Ninjago, and the five Ninja obtain new outfits and weapons to defeat them, along with some new allies who also happen to be ninja. Based off of Ninjago Rebooted. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.
1. Prolouge

**Narrator's POV**

A large space ship is flying towards the mountains. Steering the ship is a bald man with dark eyes and a black beard.

"Hmm...if I'm not mistaken, the city should be just about here..."

And indeed, it is. According to his scanner map, the city of Ninjago is only several miles away from the mountains!

"Aha! Perfect! Now, to find a place to land and set up my lair..."

He scans carefully for the tallest, biggest, most flat mountain he could find. After searching for a while, he finally locates the right one. He slowly and carefully makes a landing, opens the entryway to his ship, and steps out to look around. There is a sea of mountains surrounding the mountain that he's on, but he can't seem to find Ninjago City anywhere.

"Huh? I could've sworn it was...ah, there it is!"

It took the man a while to realize that Ninjago City was in the same spot, with its view mostly blocked by the clouds.

The man smirks evilly. "Hmm...this could be useful for my lair."

And with that, he walks back into his ship, then comes back out with a never-ending fog machine that ran on a never-ending battery. The man is a significant inventor, and neither of his inventions have failed...yet.

The man turns on the fog machine, and the invention goes to work in covering up the mountain. His smirk curls into a smile for his plan is becoming successful so far.

"Splendid...now, for the fun part...setting up my home sweet home!"

He chuckles evilly as he presses a button. Footsteps are heard, and several shadows appear and get closer to begin their job.


	2. Part 1

**Three Days Later**

**Kai's POV**

"Ha! Looks like I'll be kicking your butt again, Kai!" Jay boasts as he randomly presses the buttons on his game controller.

"I'm not so sure about that, Jay!" I shout back as I do the same with my console.

I've been waiting for this my whole life. Ever since the Overlord has been defeated and Garmadon has turned good again, the Ninja and I have finally been able to get a lot of free time, more time than we got during our time in training Lloyd. We still had a limit in terms of playing video games and eating pizza, but still, it felt great to be back.

A few button-punches later, I finally get the highest score out of the other Ninja.

"Hey, no fair!" Jay complains, pouting.

"What the heck, man? You beat my high score!" Cole complains with a pissed-off look.

"It seemed like a fair game to me," Zane says, shrugging his shoulders.

I smirk at my Ninja buds. "Zane's right, you know. I had the skills, so I won fair and square."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go to the next round," Cole says, still pissed-off.

I smirk a little before we continue playing the game.

**Sensei Wu's POV**

I watch from the doorway as the four Ninja strive to be the best in the game. I don't attempt to stop them. Instead, I look among them and let a smirk form on my lips. With evil gone for good, I can finally ease up on the others and myself. The stress is gone at last.

I smile to myself and walk away.

**Cole's POV**

Stupid Kai and his stupid combo moves. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

Suddenly, I hear something outside, and I attempt to shut the others up.

"Hey, guys! Be quiet for a sec!"

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna make me lose again!" says Jay, not believing me.

I roll my eyes and pause the game. "Seriously! I think I heard something! Listen!"

They finally obey my command, and we all listen carefully. I hear the noise again, and it sounds like...screaming?

"It appears as though something bad is happening in Ninjago City," Zane predicts.

"Or, maybe it's just a celebrity visiting..." says Jay.

Suddenly, Nya busts in the room.

"Guys, come to the control room, now!"

"Aw man! What could be going on now?!" Jay complains.

"You'll see! Now come on!" Nya says as she exits the room.

Without arguing, we follow her to the control room, Lloyd and Sensei Wu already there. Nya gestures towards the computer screen.

"I think we have a new army to battle..."

And indeed, there is. The screen shows a group of dark figures in ninja clothes chasing the citizens around and frightening them. As I look closer at the hoods, I see that they contain some type of robotic contraption on them. Could the figures be...

"Robots?" I assume.

"Nindroids, to be exact," corrects Sensei. "Someone must've created a whole army of them for more and more keep appearing." He turns to all of us. "Until we can figure out who's behind all of this, you all will have to put a stop to the Nindroids." He turns to Lloyd. "And Lloyd, proving yourself to be high-skilled, you should go with the Ninja as well."

"Yes!" Lloyd whispers excitedly.

"And as for you, Nya...use your Samurai skills to help the Ninja."

"Yes, Sensei," Nya says with a nod of her head.

"Good. Now, go ninja, go!"

And with that, we go outside, transform into our Ninja outfits, climb onto the Ultra Dragon, and head out towards Ninjago City.

**Kai's POV**

As we near Ninjago City, which was renamed New Ninjago City due to its upgrade in technology, I finally see the Nindroids scattering all over the place. We descend lower, then we jump off the dragon, and it flies away.

Upon our arrival, some Nindroids spot us and run towards us. The other Ninja and I use Spinjitzu on them while Nya begins attacking the ones that are further away from us.

It gets easy at first- we manage to destroy several of them. But it gets even more difficult. More Nindroids appear, and they literally beat the air out of us. I can't tell if it's because we're getting weaker or because they're getting stronger...or both.

Just as a Nindroid is about to swing his blade at me, somebody sticks a sword into his stomach, and the Nindroid vibrates and shuts down within three second. It collapses on the ground, and I can finally see the attacker, who is a girl with black and red hair with brown eyes. She's wearing a black ninja mask with a black tank top, black pants, black boots, and a gray belt. She's...a female ninja?!

Before I can say anything to her, the girl runs off and advances on to the other Nindroids. I then notice that there are three other female ninja there. They're all wearing the same outfit, but with different colored belts.

The Ninja and I watch as the female ninja continue fighting off the Nindroids. After a while, we all fully recover, and we help them fight off the rest of the nindroids.

Once the last Nindroid has been defeated, the Ninja, Nya, and I turn to the female ninja while they turn to us. After a few seconds of silence, I speak up.

"Um...I have no idea where you girls came from or why you joined our fight...but thanks for helping us anyway."

The black and red haired girl walks a bit closer. "Eh, no problem. We saw you guys losing terribly, so us Ninjettes decided to join in and help."

"Wait...Ninjettes? As in, female ninja?" Lloyd says.

"Yep. It's a nickname our Sensei gave us," a blond girl with a blue belt replies. "And you should've known by now with our apparel and weapons."

"Hmm, interesting. Now, I don't believe we have properly introduced ourselves," says Cole. He removes his hood to begin the intrduction. "I'm Cole, Ninja of Earth and the leader of these Ninja."

The other Ninja and I take off our hoods as well as we also introduce ourselves.

"I am Zane, Ninja of Ice."

"Name's Jay, and Lightning's my game!"

The black and red haired girl groans and rolls her eyes.

"I'm Kai, the Ninja of Fire," I introduce.

"I'm Lloyd, Ninja of all elements," Lloyd introduces in a triumphant tone.

"And I'm Nya, Samurai X and Kai's brother," my sister says with a smirk.

The black and red haired girl removes her mask as do the other Ninjettes.

"Nice to meet you, Ninja. I'm Karly, the leader of the Ninjettes."

"I'm Skylar," the blond blue-belted girl say with a smirk.

"I-I'm Bianca..." a purple-haired girl with a purple belt says quietly.

"And I'm Lily," another blond girl with a brown belt says with enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you all," Cole says with a smirk as we all shake hands with each other.

**Narrator's POV**

"I wish our Sensei was here. That way you girls could meet him," Nya says.

"No need to. I'm already here."

They all turn and see Sensei Wu, drinking a cup of tea as usual.

"Huh? I thought you were still back at the monastery!" Lloyd says with a confused look.

"You're right, Lloyd," Sensei says. "I was at the monastery. But then I thought a cup of tea would've been good for a crisis like this."

Karly and Skylar sweatdrop in embarrassment.

"Anywho..." Sensei turns to the Ninjettes. "Nice to meet you, girls. I am Sensei Wu, the teacher of the five Ninja and Samurai X. May I see your teacher?"

The Ninjettes look at each other and frown, then Lily speaks up. "I don't think that's possible..."

"Why ever not?" Sensei asks.

"Um...our teacher...isn't with us anymore..." Skylar replies hesitatingly.

Frowns are formed among the group.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," says Sensei. "I bet she trained you all well."

"Oh, it's not your fault. But we appreciate your sympathy," Karly says.

Suddenly, a hover car flies up to the group. The door opens, and out comes a man with short brown hair and glasses. He walks up to the Ninja with a smile.

"Greetings, Ninja!" He turns to Nya. "And Samurai." He turns to Sensei. "And Sensei." He turns back to the whole group. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dennis, the founder of Borg Industries and the one responsible for the creation of New Ninjago City."

Jay's face lightens up. "Dennis? The Dennis? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm, like, a huge fan of you and your inventions! They ROCK!"

Dennis chuckles. "Why, thank you Jay-"

"Eek! He said my name!" the Lightning Ninja interrupts, doing a happy dance.

Dennis looks at him with a surprised look, then turns back to the Ninja. "Um, anyway, I've been watching you guys attack the Nindroids from our headquarters, and I could'nt help but notice how you guys almost lost. So, I made a proposal for you. If you team up with Borg Industries, we could supply you with better weapons and outfits and fill you in on some information that you'll need to know. So what do ya say?"

The Ninja and Nya turn to Sensei Wu for approval, and he nods in response. "We accept your offer, Dennis. Perhaps the Ninja can obtain some new strategies as well."

Dennis smiles a bright smile. "Great!" He turns to the Ninjettes. "And the girls can join us too, if that's all right with them."

Bianca, Skylar, and Lily turn to Karly for a response, and she looks around uncomfortably. "I don't know...we've been trained under the teachings of Sensei Pelatina for as long as I can remember..."

"And I believe you girls would become even stronger if you trained under my teachings next and became elemental ninja. It would be much easier fighting off enemies that are as tough as the Nindroids," Sensei adds.

Karly hesitates for a few seconds before replying. "Okay...we'll join."

Smiles are spread around as Dennis speaks. "Fantastic. Now, if you'll come with us to our headquarters..."

Dennis takes out a remote and presses a button, and the hover car expands so that more people can fit inside it, Jay squealing excitedly as it does so. Then they all climb inside and drive towards Borg Industries to start their new mission.


End file.
